1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oral supplements for recovery from physical activity, and more particularly, to powdered drink mixes facilitating recovery and replenishment to the body after strenuous physical exercise or performance.
2. Background
Numerous products are currently available for helping a person recover from physical activity. These products may include attempts to replenish solutions and nutrients lost or used during exercise. These products can include a wide variety and combination of compounds to help achieve the desired effects. These products can come in a wide variety of forms, including without limitation, beverages, gels, powders, etc.
Certain products have attempted to apply the known benefits of nitric oxide and creatine-phosphate to recovery after physical exercise. Substantial literature is available on the subject of nitric oxide and its effects on human tissues.
Nitric oxide and creatine-phosphate are considered unstable molecules. This makes it difficult to develop a product that can consistently promote the formation of, or provide usable, nitric oxide and creatine-phosphate to a person. What is needed is product that provides a comparatively efficient way to promote production of nitric oxide and creatine-phosphate usable by human cells and tissues.